Traditionally to provide a CMOS-MEMS structure with at least one cavity therein a high bonding force (300 psi or greater) is required at a high temperature (above 400 degrees) to effectively bond the CMOS substrate to a MEMS substrate. The high temperature causes high stresses on the bonded structure. In addition, a timed etch to form a standoffs is required and therefore to control a gap height in the structure can be difficult to achieve. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method to address the above identified issues. The present invention addresses such a need.